


Dog Days Are Over

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Missy runs through the crumbling city, blood singing in her veins, she can't help but remember her dear Doctor. Slight Twissy because Missy is Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who otherwise Missy would be in every episode even just as a walk on. This is set during the end of the second episode of series nine when Missy is running around the Dalek city by herself. So spoiler warnings for that I guess and Twissy warnings because I pair them and can't resist!~

The whole planet is quaking- maybe even tearing itself to pieces. She can feel it echo through her body as sparks fly down and the infrastructure slowly cracks and breaks around her. Can feel it in blood that sings with exhilaration. Quaking in His wake.

A vicious laugh bursts from her cruelly painted lips as she turns another corner and remembers the pain on her Doctor's face. The raw intensity of His disgust and anger as the shell opened to reveal His dear Clara.

Her Clara really.

She did pick well.

She had made a garbled attempt at sounding apologetic when all she wanted to do was crow with laughter. He still wouldn't do it. Still wouldn't kill no matter what she had tried.

Not even herself.

Not that she would stay dead mind you-

Death was boring, for other people- not her. Never her.

She screeches in happiness at the falling city as a part almost lands on her head. Her hair is coming free and everything is trembling around her. With two more steps she clears the bend-

He told her to run- how awfully rude of him! She cackles at the memory, her heeled boots still thundering against the metal beneath them.

How she had wanted to kiss him then!

All that rage- that passion- that hatred!

She wanted it for herself.

But she ran anyway, just like he asked. After all how could she refuse him?

The Mistress can't remember ever asking anything from him. Just for his friendship and companionship- just like on Gallifrey. They had ran hand in hand through blood red fields and watched the twin suns rise in their youth. She longs for those times as much as she knows he does.

But she chose too well and the puppy is getting too close. She had tried to put her in her place but pets are like their owners and he always has been stubborn. Her hair curls into her face as she leaps over a piece of rubble. Giggling to herself she relishes the feeling of the destruction almost enveloping her.

How the Doctor couldn't see the beauty of all this she didn't know!

A peal of laughter tears from her throat again as she hears the echoes of their voices following her, spurring her onwards.

She remembers that they once got drunk together. They had snuck out of the Citadel at night and slept under the stars. That memory is one of her most treasured, of her most treasured person. If she closes her eyes she can smell the air of Gallifrey that seems so much sweeter than any other planet she has stepped foot on, the feeling of his twin hearts beating beneath her head.

Well- it had been his head then.

Her hearts had beat in time with his and sluggishly she-he- had kissed him, soft lips pressed together in a celebration of their time without rules and observation. A rare thing in their lives. Content. The next day she-he- had blamed it on the hyper-vodka. So had he.

She wonders if he remembers it sometimes- perhaps when he isn't saving some worthless planet or life-form. Maybe he sometimes thinks of her fondly…

She likes to think so anyway.

Their voices are much closer now and she turns another corner, sparring a glance to the two behind her and turning yet another to avoid the three right in front of her. She almost doubles back, hair flopping over her face again as she runs straight into a group of them.

Surrounded.

She grins sadistically as they speak, blue lights flashing in their eye stalks merely a parody of the feral coldness in her own.

"I've just had a brilliant idea."


End file.
